Return to the Past
by Little Miss Daydreamer
Summary: Voldermort is dead. It's the end of the war, but a look back on Artemis's life to see where she went wrong after she attemtped to kill her father. Still in progress work with me


The oldest building in Little Hangleton lay in ruins. The roof had caved in and the walls lay on the ground in pieces. The only thing that was not totally ruined, was the graveyard. Bodies were strewn everywhere, some motionless, others moaning of the pain they felt.

In the middle of a ring of gravestones, lay three people. All of them bloody and wounded. Someone had walked forward pressing towards the ring, but was held back by a type of force field. He pressed against it, slamming his fists into it.

"Artemis! Get up Artemis! Wake up! Move damn you!" he shouted almost in tears. Every time his fists made contact with the magic, blue spots showed the invisible wall. He sunk down on his knees and leaned his back against the wall; his is body silently shaking with sobs. "Get up. Don't let him win," he moaned looking into the circle.

She heard faint shouts calling her. Nothing made sense, but it sounded desperate. She moaned and tried to move the muscles in her arms. The grass felt cold under her and something wet was dripping from her forehead. Propping herself up, Artemis managed to roll over on her back. She could breathe a lot better now that the grass was not suffocating her. It took her a few minutes to adjust to the darkness around her, and as quickly as it came, all the grotesque images hit her.

"Harry!" she screamed. She spotted his unconscious body laying about twenty feet from her. Artemis crawled over to him lifting his head into her lap. "Harry, please be alive, open your eyes." Tears welled up behind her closed eyelids. The lifeless body of Harry Potter lay in her lap.

Artemis bent over him and cried. She had failed. Her premonition had not come true. Voldermort was dead and so was Harry Potter.

"Artemis! You're alive! Get rid of this spell," the man outside the ring urged her standing up and pressing once more on the wall. "Artemis did you hear me?" A blue mist replaced the wall and he raced forward. However, not to Artemis and Harry, rather the other motionless body lying behind them. He bent down and searched for a pulse.

"Damn." Artemis looked up, her tear streaked face caked with blood and dirt. She reached up to her neck, lightly touching the moonstone around her neck and pulled away clutching her wand. She gently laid Harry's head back on the grass and stood up. Her eyes flashed with rage.

"Are you disappointed that the Dark Lord is dead? To late to revive him so that he could kill us all including you," she said advancing on him, wand raised.

"Artemis you don't know what you're doing. Put your wand down," he said standing up and taking a step toward her.

"I don't know what I'm doing? You must be joking," said Artemis with an evil grin. The man backed away drawing his wand.

"I don't want to hurt you Artemis. Out your wand away," he said more firmly. She laughed and watched him fall over a headstone.

"I don't know what I'm doing. I can't believe you. I know **exactly** what I'm doing. For God sakes I helped killed Lord Voldermort! I've lost more than you know," she snarled. "But you wouldn't know that. You were too busy fulfilling the Dark Lord's every whim! Care to hear about it, knowing you missed so much?" She didn't even wait for his answer, but pinned him to a rock and stood over him. "When I was born I had a happy family. My father wasn't home much but when he was, he spoiled me. I was his little princess and he my knight in shining armor. My mother taught me my magic that I inherited. Simple tricks to keep everyone unaware.

"When I turned four I recall my father coming home in a fury one night. He ignored me and dragged my mother into their room to talk. My mother cried and my father screamed. Soon he left again. My mother stood over me soon telling me to go grab my bear. That we were leaving. She was busy packing my clothes so I didn't say anything. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. I opened it up, unknowingly and saw a potion vial lying at my feet. I picked it up and shut the door. Mom questioned me but I said nothing. 'Get something to drink for me please will you Arty?' mom asked. I grabbed her teacup and heated it up. A voice in my head kept telling me to put the mystery liquid in her tea. That it would make it all better. I did. Mom grabbed her tea, handing over my little bag with my teddy. I smiled at her as she sipped. She patted my head and went to finish.

"I didn't hear anything after a few minutes. No sounds came from her room. I grew impatient and walked in. She was lying on the suitcase as if she grew tired and just fell asleep. I shook her and then finally walked out and scribbled a note to my father. After sending the owl out, father was there in a matter of minutes. He walked in and checked mother. She came out looking sad and hugged me, the first real hug in forever. That night I lost my mother, starting a whole chain of reactions in my life.

"Too cut the story short I lost my mother at age four. By age eleven, I lost two of my best friends. By fourteen I lost the person I loved and at fifteen, I lost my best friend and hero Dumbledore. That same day I lost my father. In addition, tonight I lost Harry. And now the world will lose you," she said pointing her wand at his chest. "Think about everything you ruined and how you betrayed everyone. Think hard and maybe your death won't be as painful," she said picking out the perfect curse that was slow and painful.

Behind her, Harry moaned and sat up rubbing his head. He was still alive and better than he felt. His scar ached lightly but the pain was slowly ebbing away. His arm seared with pain and his head throbbed. Since his glasses broke in the fight, he barely saw anything. Only a double image of two people, and by the sounds of it, Artemis was alive too. He stood up, wobbling slightly, but managed.

"Think hard and maybe your death won't be so painful" sent him running and knocking Artemis over.

"What the bloody hell? Geroffme!" she said through his shirt. She pushed him off and looked around for her wand. She looked up and shook her head. "You're alive? I thought you were dead?" She stood up and helped him up. She glanced over at her victim. "Nothing changes my plans," she said pointing her wand at him.

"Sectusempra!" she cried. Cuts sliced open all over his body.

"What are you doing? He's your father!" Harry screamed pushing her to the ground. Severus Snape lay at their feet gasping for breath as the blood slowly drained from his body. Harry could do nothing, but hope that someone was still alive to help them.

"Call the ministry Potter. Let me die here," he croaked.

"No I won't let you. You need help," he said raising his wand and shooting up purple sparks. Several pops answered and all around him were Ministry officials.

"Call a medi-wizard. He needs healing," he shouted to the nearest one. They nodded and started helping Snape onto a stretcher.

"How could you do that? He's your father! You would kill him just like that! Like trash? Like Voldermort?' he screamed as she stood up. Her face was pale and blank. "You can't take you're anger out on him because of who you lost!"

"You don't understand. He ruined my life. I have no one left," Artemis retorted, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Because of him I have to start over and rebuild the life I once had."

"You've always had that life. There are people all over who look up to you. What about your classes? Those students look up and see the best professor in the whole world. You taught them how to believe and make the best of the situation. There is no conflict between the houses anymore because you got all the younger students to fight against it. Our entire year is graduating this year and now Hogwart's won't be full of enemies.

"Don't you dare tell me about losing something Artemis. He killed my parents and Dumbledore, but you see me still fighting. Voldermort's dead and he can't ruin my life anymore. I'm free and so are you." Artemis stood up, batting away the dirt from her pants and walked away. "You can't run forever Artemis! Your past will haunt you. And you will lose me once more," he cried to her as he turned his back on her and walked over to help Severus.

"She hates me doesn't she?" Snape muttered not looking up. Harry nodded and sat down beside his old Potions Master.

"She hates herself more right now." Snape winced as the cuts were cleaned. "Artemis will be back. Once she accepts what the past has given her."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK I decided to get this idea out of my head and it actually turned out good in my opinion. Since this is my second addition to the Fanfiction vault I've progressed more in writing. Still I am a amatuer, but everyone starts off are welcome.


End file.
